


За гранью разумного

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, victorian attitudes towards mental illness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Война преследует Уотсона и дома, и Холмс вновь исследует свои принципы в свете страдания своего друга.





	За гранью разумного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rational Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530342) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Я не успел прожить на Бейкер-стрит ещё и двух недель, когда впервые нечаянно разбудил Шерлока Холмса.

У меня не было намерений привести с собой войну в наше приятное холостяцкое жильё, но, к сожалению, война сама последовала за мной. Когда я проснулся из-за приснившегося мне кошмара, связанного с Афганской кампанией, уверенный, что слышу выстрелы из пушки Гатлинга, я обнаружил, что Холмс громко стучит в дверь моей спальни.

– Уотсон? Это я, Уотсон!

Я поспешно выпрыгнул из кровати и набросил халат на плечи, чтобы Холмс не сломал дверь до того, как я открою её сам.

Когда я распахнул дверь, он стоял на пороге в пижаме, а его лицо освещалось светом свечи, которую он держал в руках.

– Я слышал крик, – тихо объяснил он.

– Да... мне показалось, что я увидел крысу.

– Вряд ли это она... у миссис Хадсон не может быть крыс, – заметил он.

– Как оказалось, это была тень. Я вас разбудил?

На его губах обозначилась тень улыбки: 

– Да, но это неважно. Я сплю очень чутко; мои вопросы – результат беспокойства о вашей безопасности, а не из-за того, что вы меня разбудили. 

– Слава Богу, что это так, – сказал я. – Со мной всё в порядке.

– Хорошо. Тогда я желаю вам спокойной ночи, доктор.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, я на несколько секунд задержал его, положив руку на его плечо; мы делили с ним одну квартиру, поэтому он всё равно узнает об этом рано или поздно.

– Холмс, – начал я, – если я когда-нибудь ещё разбужу вас...

Он поднял бровь.

– Просто постучите в стену, ведь наши комнаты разделены только стеной, и я постараюсь вести себя тише.

– Непременно, – согласился он.  
И, как оказалось, он старательно выполнил мою просьбу. Несомненно, это была несерьёзная иллюзия, и Холмсу вряд ли пришло бы в голову так поступать, если бы я сам не предложил. Но, согласившись, он делал это в том духе, который был мне приятен и который я ценил.

Я стремился сделать это соглашение ненужным; такие сны, во всяком случае, приходили не так часто, когда я начал серьёзное лечение. Холмс, в свою очередь, не замечал того, что, прежде всего, должно быть, видели другие: счета от психиатра, лекарства из аптеки, периодическую потерю аппетита. Это неврастения происходила из-за участия в войне, хотя, как я предполагаю, для этого нужно другое название.

Если в своих рассказах я иногда изображал его как резкого, бестактного и нетерпимого к глупости, для этого было серьёзное основание. Он был со всеми именно таким. Но он также был добр ко мне, принимал мои недостатки и понимал мои медицинские проблемы больше, чем кто-либо, кого я знал. Шерлок Холмс не только изучил физическую природу людей, но и давал этим знаниям практическое применение. У него было более полное понимание человеческого духа, чем у какого-то другого человека, принимал ли он решение или нет использовать его в своём повседневном общении с людьми, которые в основном были ему чужды.

***

Холмс имел и свои необычные особенности. У него были капризы и причуды, которые, несомненно, могли свести с ума любого постоянно контактирующего с ним человека, и всё же я нисколько не удовлетворён такой ассоциацией. В привычках он был в основном аккуратен, лишь заставлял стол химическими реактивами и имел обыкновение загромождать своими бумагами все доступные поверхности. Он был человеком трезвых нравов; он редко пил больше, чем один бокал бренди после ужина. Хоть он умел при необходимости искусно обращаться с женщинами, располагая их к себе в беседе, о его связях или интрижках с женским полом никогда ничего не было известно. Его привычка к кокаину, которую следовало бы отнести к порокам, была тем не менее умеренной и не причинила вреда другим.

Мы хорошо поладили. Он сразу понял различие между тем, что я буду терпеть как оригинальность и тем, что выходит за границы нашей взаимной уступчивости. Если ему случалось досаждать мне бессмысленным пиликаньем на скрипке, пока он размышлял над какой-то проблемой, то потом он обязательно возмещал это прекрасным исполнением моих любимых мелодий. Он иногда заполнял гостиную вредными запахами химических реактивов, но потом приглашал меня на прогулку и в ресторан или соглашался разделить со мной ланч в нашем клубе.

Напряжение и неловкость двух незнакомцев, разделяющих одну квартиру, миновали очень быстро. Со временем мы стали хорошими друзьями, а я начал вести хронику его дел и помогать ему при расследованиях.

Не проходило месяца, чтобы я не будил Холмса хотя бы один раз, но он был верен своему обещанию и никогда не делал ничего, кроме постукивания по стене своей тростью.

Как-то после одного напряжённого вечера, когда мы с Холмсом ловили опасного грабителя и когда все мои чувства были настороже, а револьвер наготове, мне приснился особенно яркий сон, связанный с ужасным происшествием на войне. Я служил с одним молодым полевым медбратом, который однажды во время сражения был захвачен противником, убит, а его руки и глазные яблоки подбросили нам. Я не брезгливый человек – врачи не должны быть такими – но никто не оправится от таких вещей быстро. Его глаза преследовали меня в страшных снах.

Холмс долго не мог меня разбудить. Когда я наконец проснулся, то увидел, что он сидел рядом с моей подушкой, касаясь одной рукой моего лица и обращаясь ко мне по имени. Как только я осознал, что всё привидевшееся было сном, а сам я нахожусь в безопасности, в своей спальне, он, пожелав мне добрых снов, вышел и мягко затворил за собой дверь. 

Мы не говорили об этом до следующего кошмара. Холмс мог бы разбудить меня стуком и не вставать с кровати, но он этого не сделал; он пришёл в мою комнату и повторил своё лёгкое касание, пока я не проснулся и не успокоился.

***

Мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, как многим мужчинам нашего поколения, не было присуще физическое выражения привязанности; он пожимал плечо или руку в качестве приветствия и, как мне довелось пару раз видеть, целовал руки женщинам, которых желал по какой-то причине очаровать, но в остальном придерживался строгих рамок в общении. Он знал, как поклониться королю, поприветствовать герцогиню, обратиться к маркизу или поговорить с нищим, но он был слишком небрежен с человеческими чувствами, чтобы беспокоиться о тех людях, кто желал бы стать к нему ближе. Когда он был не в духе или занят, он не делал больше, чем требовала вежливость; когда он пребывал в весёлом настроении, он мог перейти границы обычного общения, но тоже до известного предела. 

Он легко и учтиво мог принести извинения за созданную им неловкость, за необходимость задавать очень личные вопросы, если того требовало расследование, но я не думаю, что он тут чувствовал какую-то вину на самом деле: результат для него был прежде всего. 

Я был единственным исключением, и мне нравилось верить, что это было больше, чем привычка к человеку, с которым делишь одну квартиру. Из всех людей, которых он встретил в своей жизни, полагаю, что я – один из двух или трёх, кому он на самом деле доверял, уделял время и обращал пристальное внимание на их чувства.

– Уотсон, – сказал он мне, когда я пришёл в себя, сел на кровати и поблагодарил его за то, что он меня разбудил и прекратил мучивший меня кошмар. – Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

– Я сделал всё, что мог, – ответил я, приняв его тон за раздражение.

– Я говорю о другом. Война всё ещё мучает вас.

Я поднял голову. Он внимательно на меня смотрел. 

– Да, это так, – сказал я.

– Я вам сочувствую, – ответил он и вдруг прижал свой лоб к моему.

***

Однажды увидев в своих снах, как Холмсу нанесли удар саблей, я проснулся с криком и обнаружил, что не могу двигаться; я боролся с тем, что держало меня, а потом увидел, что это Холмс, живой и здоровый, а вовсе не смертельно раненый каким-то чудовищем, лежал рядом со мной, поглаживая рукой по моей груди.

– Успокойтесь, Уотсон. Прошу вас, успокойтесь, – тихо говорил он до тех пор, пока я окончательно не проснулся. – Это только сон, ничего больше.

От него пахло табаком, газетными чернилами и восковыми свечами; эти домашние запахи утешили меня и очистили мою голову.

– Боже мой, – пробормотал я. – Я закончу в сумасшедшем доме.

– Нет, этого не будет, – ответил он. – Я не позволю.

Я положил одну руку на его ладонь – туда, где она лежала над моим сердцем. Моё дыхание замедлилось, а кровяное давление, думаю, повысилось, поэтому по привычке, которую я приобрёл, чтобы контролировать то, что во мне осталось от здоровья, я не двигался, боясь его смутить. Может быть, он что-то и заметил, но его дыхание было довольно ровным, и он выглядел нисколько не рассерженным или взволнованным.

Определённо он не был нормальным человеком. Нормальные мужчины так не поступают. Но рациональность имеет свою привлекательность, поэтому меня утешала мысль, что его логический разум не судит мои сны.

В ту ночь, когда он разделил со мной мою кровать, мне больше ничего ужасного не приснилось. И я совершенно не стыдился того, что нашёл утешение в совместном сне с моим другом и в том, что его рука держала мою. 

***

– Уотсон, – сказал мне Холмс однажды, когда мы вновь вместе лежали в постели, – я думал, что любовь может помешать работе логического ума. Она заставляет человека полностью потерять из виду его цели. Но вы – мой коллега и друг; вы ничего от меня не требуете. Я теперь понимаю, что любовь к вам не разрушает мой разум. Она улучшает его.

– А что вы скажете обо мне на этот счёт? – ответил я. – Что вы видите?

– Я вижу то, что происходит. Но я не знаю, о чём вы думаете и чего хотите. 

– Может быть, и здесь можно применить дедукцию? 

В ответ он посмотрел долгим внимательным взглядом, потом придвинулся ближе и поцеловал меня.


End file.
